


Define Possessions for the Possessive

by kingsofneon



Series: horny reading list [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Possession, Possessive Behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: Reverence, unadorned.Sabo is very good at figuring out what makes Ace tick, even when Ace doesn't particularly want to be seen. Luckily, they fit too well for him to betooembarrassed by Sabo knowing him overly well.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: horny reading list [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Define Possessions for the Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> **royalty au where sabo gets to call ace my Prince and it's def turns ace on "whatever you wish my Prince"** asked by anon

It is neither here nor there that the sight of Sabo bowing sends a shiver up Ace’s spine. 

But it was absolute fact that the way Sabo said _my prince_ had Ace’s self-control down to a fine thread, one that only tenuous self-control kept from snapping. 

Nobody else said it like him. _My_ with too much dangerous insolence, _prince_ like a love letter. _My prince,_ possessive instead of subservient. Not that Ace would want Sabo to be subservient again, after all the effort he went through to coax Sabo’s memories back after Sabo’s parents had convinced a witch to lock them away, but- 

Still. 

It would have been nice to get through one function without Sabo deciding his patience with the proceedings had been reached, and that Ace needed to be the victim of his boredom.

“My prince,” sabo Says, ignoring the shiver that runs down Ace’s spine - or, likely, dismissing it as a product of leaning into Ace’s personal space - “are you alright?”

Ace’s hands tighten in the fabric of his pants. “You’re being mean.”

“I’m not,” Sabo says, and Ace thinks he’s forgotten, that he’ll be kind, but then Sabo side-eyes him, smiling just a touch, and says, “My prince, it wounds me that you think such things.”

If he were stronger, this would be the point in which the fabric between his hands would rip. As it is, he pinches his thighs and gives a little hiss at the pain. 

Sabo’s hand settles feather light on Ace’s thigh. Ace wonders how quickly he could find a witch that would make Sabo keep his hands to himself during dinner. 

“You’re a bastard,” he hisses, and Sabo gives a soft gasp but he’s grinning too widely to fake aghast. 

“My prince,” he half-whispers, sliding his hand down Ace’s inner thigh and making Ace’s leg jump under the touch, heat igniting in his stomach like a bonfire. “Please. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you.”

Ace’s hands slam on the table as he pushes himself up and away from Sabo’s questing touch. Everyone’s eyes immediately turn to him and the commotion he’s made.

“I will be retiring for the night!” he almost yells, trying to will away the heat coming to his face at the sight of everyone’s eyes on him. The chair legs screech against the marble as he pushes away from the table, but all he can hear is his mother’s giggle when he grabs Sabo’s wrist and drags him away. 

He shoves Sabo against the wall as soon as they reach a corridor dark enough to stay without being found, and Sabo grins at him, not even fighting back when Ace pins his wrists up. 

“My apologies, my prince,” he starts, barely even looking at Ace, “I-”

Ace sticks his hand down Sabo’s pants for the victory of hearing Sabo’s clever words cut off in a gasp. _“Shut it,”_ he hisses, ignoring Sabo’s pained, sweet gasps at the burn of friction as he palms Sabo’s cock roughly, “you know you don’t have to call me that, you know between us, titles aren’t right and I-”

“ _You_ don’t want me to know how much you like it?” says Sabo, a hint of stubborn cruelty on his face. Ace feels heat rush through him again, and his shoulders stiffen, even as Sabo’s expression lights with self-satisfaction. 

“You don’t have to,” Ace says, a protest, and Sabo clicks his tongue, leaning forward as far as he’s allowed to nudge Ace’s cheek, then press kisses to Ace’s jaw as Ace tilts his head up. 

“My prince, _my_ Ace,” he says softly, and then the words drop to a growl. “Don’t you think that someone with _my_ proclivities would enjoy being allowed to claim possession?”

Another river of heat runs down Ace’s back, and he looks up. 

Sabo smirks. 

It’s odd, almost uncomfortable to realise that Sabo’s still in control even though Ace is the one holding him down, but he’s always been like this, the bastard. Always knows what buttons to press to rile Ace up, what words to say to wrap Ace around his finger. He knows how to twist Ace up inside, and Ace had almost given up crown and kingdom to keep Sabo safe. The sway that Sabo holds over him is dangerous for someone with the power Ace wields. 

But then again.

“Gorgeous, kind Ace,” Sabo says, “how about you go back to kissing me, hm, my prince?”

Nobody else says it with such reverence. 

**Author's Note:**

> @ kingsofneon.tumblr.com 
> 
> review ily


End file.
